


Elastic Heart

by PensAndPotions



Series: dob!(on)crack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Crack, Dylan O'Brien - Freeform, F/M, My Immortal - Freeform, PWP, Smut, Teen Wolf, lol, o'brien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PensAndPotions/pseuds/PensAndPotions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>U n Dylan obrien r best frends. So what happns in the girls lockr room to change all that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a smut so all u under 18s get outta here! This fic is dedicated 2 by love, my life mr Jesus O'brien ily bae hope ur face gets better

1 dae u wer @ school just chillin with ur frends scott allison and lydia when Dylan obrien showes up

"Hi bby" u say when u see him (u new him b4 but u wernt d8ing u just called him babi bcuz u were bffs)  
"Hey" he sed 2 u  
"How w  
as ur weeknd?" u ask him sexily showin off ur legg in a smutty way  
"good ty" said he  
"that god" u relpy 

"Dylann bay how r u!" called the obnoxiousest voise yo'd ever herd

It was..................Brit Robertson! (A/n for any1 who isnt a dob superfan liek me, that's his gf irl nd in da story)

"Hey sweaty' he dias n huged her  
U luked @ them jealously u wished jellyfish that u were Britt so u could hug dylen bc you HAD A SECRET CRUSH ON HIM!

****  
A/N hey y'all it's yo gurl pnp let me know in the comments how I did! Next chap up soon! Mwah xxx


	2. Chapter 2

U were in the loker room at yhe end of lacross practice. it was a good practise n u were super happy with ur achievement in tha teem. 

"There's no i in tiem!" u yell at the teme as thhey leev the locker room

"Yeh!" They yell in repsonse 

All of a suden.................u see Dylan! 

He cums into the gurls change roms!

"Aaaahhhh!" u screem covering your dd cups with one hand

"Oops wow im sory" sai  
d dlyan  
but then he looked at&t you agen n saw ur natral beautyfullness

"wow y/n" he sed y"ou are so prettyy"  
u smile n say thanks

He cum ovr 2 u n start kissig ur neck u moan and move ur head so he has eezy axes   
you hear him smile as he give u a hickey 

'Ouch dilen hat hurt u complain"   
"Shhhh sweaty" he say 2 u an kisses the bruse bettr   
'Yes daddy' u moan 

He smikrs loudly and grabs 1 boob  
U moan n almost cum but not quite

"Wat bout Brit"? u ask him  
He say "she not pretty liek u bby"  
U blush nd dob kises ur cheke   
"Ily" he say 2 u  
"ily u 2 baby" u repli

"Hoe much u <3 me?" he ask  
"this much" 

Thee lowers thyself to thine knees, pulling Master O'Brien's pantaloons in a southerly direction away from his manhood. When his wondrous phallus is freed - thy maketh an educated estimation that it is the length of 9 inches - thou runneth thy tongue from his base to tip.

Dillon moned in pleasure when u took him in2 ur mouf   
U bobed ur head up n don on he huge peepee 

"Im... im cumin" Dylan wells/ O'Brien scremed. he cumed into yor mof instantly. u swalowed sum nd let th rest drup down ur chest  
'fuk ur hot wen u do that baby  
said dylen  
'I kno beby' u relpy

3 month later u give berth to his baby nd name it stiles  
the end

P.s thats how stiles was born in da show btw

*******  
A/n thanx 2 every1 who red dis! It took ages but finaly got thru! lol  
Btw if there r any speling or gramma issues pls let me kno! Ty bbys n see u soon <3


	3. Authers noet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say sum shit k?

Ive gotted a lode of coments that sai that my stori is rly bad nd it's rly not good spellng n grandma in it

I jus  
t wanna say that tHATS BUSSLHIT! This is th best story ive evar rited in my lyf! 

and for all the real dob fans who read my story and dident flame it like a FUCGING PREP (lik @not-another-zombie idk u but u iked my storee so ty lets b frens) dis is 4 u. im gona writ a seeqal! its be caleed Thicc Skni (geddit bcuz she has THICK SKIN nd an ELASTIC HART lol) n it's gona be. a prequel if u.wanna be a caractar in t send me an ask on my tumblr (cutiepiepiranha.tumblr.com) an ill make u a charcter lol 

ily guys pnp out


End file.
